GSD:let's make fun of shinn
by andreas.halim.963
Summary: shinn adalah seorang pemuda yang periang,sedikit menyenangkan dan sedikit MENYEBALKAN,di fic ini author akan menggangu alias dibaca menjahili,kehidupan shinn,tidak suka jangan baca,selamat baca,DE ARIMASU.XD shinn:dasar author menyebalkaann!
1. Shinn:tour di kapal Arcangel,DE ARIMASU!

Cosmic era

Suatu hari di bumi di apartemen kamar shinn,di dalam terlihat pemuda berambut hitam bernama 'shinn'masih sedang tertidur lelap dengan badan ditutupi oleh selimut karena ulahnya sendiri memasang suhu ac sekitar 10 derajat celcius yang bisa readers kira-kira kan seberapa dinginnya didalam kamar tersebut,pelayan yang ada di apartemennya pun ogah masuk ke kamar shinn apalagi yang lain namun pas beberapa menit tiba-tiba hp shinn berbunyi yang membuat shinn terbangun lalu mengambil hpnya lalu melihat nomor siapa yang menelpon dirinya.

"athrun-zala?tumben dia menelpon,hallo"ucap shinn di hp

"hallo,shinn aku dengar kau berhenti dari zaft dan sekarang kau lagi nggak ada kerjaan ya?"tanya athrun

"iya emang kenapa?"balas shinn

"gini shinn,aku dapat meeting dari cagalli untuk mengurus suatu urusan tapi aku juga dapat kerjaan sebagai tour guide di kapal archangel untuk anak 'SD' kau bisa nggak gantiin aku sebagai tour guide di kapal archangel tenang saja disana ada lacus dan kira lagi mengecek keadaan di archangel karena mereka sudah tau akan ada anak SD,kalau aku tidak bisa ke archangel karena kau tau sendiri kan galaknya pacarku cagali bagaimana?"ucap athrun yang sedikit merinding karena ngomongin sifat pacarnya.

"hehe iya aku ngerti kok,kalau kau tidak datang ke meetingnya yang alias kencan itu kau pasti akan di gorok oleh pacarmu sendiri ok aku akan datang jam berapa aku harus ke sana?"tanya shinn

"jam 12 siang ok ,sudah dulu ya hp ku yang satu lagi berdering mungkin dari cagali kalau aku tidak jawab pasti aku dibasmi dah...tut"athrun tutup telepon

"dasar salahmu sendiri pilih pacar yang lebih galak dari dirimu, athrun"ledek shinn

Setelah telpon shinn berdiri dari tempat tidur lalu matikan ac,masuk kamar mandi shampoan,sabunan jangan lupa dengan sikat gigian tau sendiri kalau tugas sebagai tour guide bagaimana ,harus bersih,sopan dan jujur ntar dapat upah.

"sial gua lupa nanya upah gua ntar berapa!"kesal shinn

Shinn selesai mandi dan pakai baju jam 10 dia keluar dari kamarnya lalu menguncinya,dia berhenti sejenak untuk berfikir.

"kalau aku pergi ke archangel pakai mobil bakal makan waktu 5 jam kalau begitu aku mesti cari cara agar bisa datang lebih cepat,sial KENAPA SICH SI ATHRUN NGGAK DATANGIN JEMPUTAN SAJA KESINI!"kesal shinn sendiri sambil bergerak nggak jelas,sehingga anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola berhenti seketika untuk melihat tarian ala 'shinn'.

Shinn yang udah sadar langsung melihat ke anak-anak yang berhenti melihat dirinya

"seram sekali"

"mendingan kita kabur yuk daripada kita dimakan olehya"

"KABUR!"TERIAK anak-anak yang lari menjauh dari shinn

Shinn hanya cengo melihatnya lalu dia mendapatkan ide

"PAKAI 'CORE SPLENDOR' SAJA!"UCAP SHINN lalu menelpon orang

"hallo,meyrin kirimkan core splendor kesini iya"ucap shinn

"LOE KIRA 'CORE SPLENDOR'KAYAK MIE INSTANT,BISA DIKIRIM KEMANA AJA HAH! TIDAK BISA,AKU NGGAK SETUJU...tut"TERIAK KESAL DARI MEYRIN

"galak sekali,padahal bawahan"ucap shinn

Akhirnya shinn tidak bisa apa-apa selain naik mobil akhirnya di tiba di depan kapal archangel jam 12 telat 5 menittan karena musti ngebut.

"akhirnya sampai juga siang anak-anak maaf sedikit terlambat" ucap shinn sekarang dia menggunakan pakaian kaos dan blazer serta celana yang mirip seperti di episode 1 gundam seed destiny.

"iya kalau begitu anak-anak kenalkan ini kakak 'shinn asuka'tour guide kalian untuk keliling kapal archangel ayo ucapkan salam"ucap gurunya

"SIANG KAKAK"salam dari anak-anak

"ah iya selamat siang semuanya sekarang kelian sedang berada di bagian luar kapal perang'archangel'sebelum itu kalian semua suka ama robot gundam tidak?"tanya shinn dengan senyum

"SUKA"balas anak-anak

"kalau begitu anak yang pakai kacamata kau suka ama robot gundam yang mana?"tanya shinn ke salah satu anak

"sama 'ZGMF-X20A,STRIKE FREEDOM GUNDAM,memiliki 2 beam saber,2 beam rifle,2 bazzoka canon,serta 1 blast launcher di tengah badan,dengan cokpit yang dimodifikasi pilotnya bisa membidik 20 musuh dengan semua senjata,serta di satu kiri sayap memiliki 6 funnels yang dapat begerak dengan cepat,sehingga ms apa saja yang bisa mendekat pasti bisa ditembak"ucap anak yang memakai kacamata itu dengan sedetail-detailnya sampai membuat shinn dan anak yang lainnya cengo.

"iya semua sebaiknya kita lihat kedalam yuk"ucap shinn

Rombongan anak sd masuk ke arhangel mereka tiba di dekat ruang kendali.

"nah anak-anak ini ruang kendali disini bisa mendeteksi musuh dan menyuruh kru menembak senjata"penjelasan shinn

"wah yang lagi duduk di tengah kursi itu putri lacus ya!"ucap anak yang melihat lacus sedang mengoperasikan pengecekan archangel.

"lacus itu siapa sich?"tanya temannya

"itu yang nyanyi di panggung zaft sambil menggunakan pakaian yang seksi itu,benarkan shinn-senpai?"balas temannya

"eh...iya-iya kau benar dia emang di panggung zaft waktu itu,sudah ya mendingan kita lihat ke ruanggan lain"ucap shinn

Gerombolan anak sd pergi dan shinn diam sejenak

/_l-lacus nggak dengar apa aku ucapkan tadi kan?_/ucap shinn di batin lalu melihat ke lacus

Ternyata seorang putri yang bernama lacus-clyne yang manis itu sekarang berubah melihat ke arah shinn dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam sehingga kita bisa mengartikannya dengan arti'MA-UT'

"mampus deh gua"ucap shin melihat reaksi lacus,langsung merinding dan kabur mengikuti rombongan.

Di garasi gundam

"nah anak-anak sekarang kita berada di garasi gundam disini dimana gundam keluar dari pesawat nah sekarang udah ada strike freedom di depan kita hebat kan"ucap shinn

"wah di dalamnya pasti ada 'kira yamato'"ucap anak sd

Kira yamato sedang berada di dalam kokpit strike freedom lagi melakukan pengecekan. Kepalanya di tutup pake helmnya.

"siapa kira yamato?"tanya temannya

"kira yamato itu orang 'ultimate coordinator'ada gosip dia pacar lacus,selain strike freedom dia mengendarain strike dan freedom gundam"balas temannya

"tapi dia pernah kalah ama 'impulse'gundam punya kakak sempai kita yang di depan ini,jadi kira yamato sekarang menjadi sedikit payah,benar kan kak?"tanya satu lagi dari temannya

"eh...iya,dia menjadi sedikit payah mungkin waktu itu dia lagi lapar,atau lelah"sudah yuk semua kita kembali keluar dari archangel"ucap shinn

Shinn pun mau mengikutinya namun sebelum dia mau beranjak keluar tiba-tiba

*PSIEW*suara efek dari mata strike freedom yang menyala tiba-tiba,shinn pun terkaget dia melihat ke arah kokpit,  
ya apa yang dia lihat sekarang ini di dalam kokpit hanya pemuda si 'kira yamato' yang mengeluarkan mata 'SEED' lalu melihat kearahnya ,ya sehingga hasil yang sudah dilaluinya sekarang BERTAMBAH MENJADI=NERAKA!DE ARIMASU

"GAWAAAAT!"TERIAK SHINN lalu dia NGACIR KELUAR.

Di luar kapal archangel

"iya semua sekarang kita balik ke bis ya terima kasih 'shinn –sempai'ini upahnya "ucap guru pendamping sambil memberi uang ke shinn ya yang tidak begitu besar sih cuman sekitar 50 ribu yen

"arigato gozaimasu"ucap shinn

Akhirnya gerombolan pun pergi

"phiuw..untung sudah berakhir susah juga ya menjadi tour guide local untuk anak berumur sd"ucap shinn dengan senyum

"shinn...sempai..."ucap suara dari perempuan yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna pink serta menggunakan baju kimono,sekarang berubah menjadi bayangan yang 'ITAM,GELAP,JAHAT,MEMATIKAN'serta juga mengeluarkan aura yang merah.

Shinn yang mendengar suara itu langsung terdiam merinding tidak berani melihat ke belakang.

"kau bilang gua payah yah!"ucap salah seorang pemuda di samping perempuan aura dan sifatnya sekarang sama seperti perempuan yang di sampingnya.

"terus kau bilang gua pakai baju seksi yah!"ucap dari perempuan

"targetto lock-on"

"misete ageru wa"

"k-k-khe!maaf!"ucap kata terakhir dari shinn sebelum dibasmi

Di angkasa nasib shinn sekarang lagi di hukum dengan diikatkan tali di kakinya lalu dibiarkan melayang di angkasa sampai tidak tau kapan dirinya akan diturunkan.

"semuanya jahat...aku benci kalian semua..."ucap shinn yang lagi melayang

-TBC-

Back stage

Lacus:"AUTHOR LOE KIRA GUA IBLIS YAH BISA SEGALAK ITU!

Kira:hehehe author miseteageru *KREK,KRETEK*

Author:maaf...

Di angkasa

Shinn:loe juga kenapa bisa sampai begitu?

Author:kayaknya kita sudah ditakdirkan senasip apes shinn..."

gundam seed punya sunrise


	2. Luna:permasalahan pakaian,DE ARIMASU!

Hai readers ane balik lagi untuk update fic'let's make fun of shinn'ane WHAHAHAHAHA*ketawa laknat*

Kira:author sampai segitunya amat!

Lacus:mungkin dia terlalu bersemangat untuk membuat shinn kena sial

Author:jelas,nah sekarang ayo dimulai

athrun:gundam seed/destiny punya sunrise,bukan punya si author yang gila di samping ini.

Author:ONORE...ATHRUNN!

Athrun:hii...takut cabut ah!

Di bumi

Siang hari di apartemen,hari ini kita libur dulu dari apartemen shinn. sekarang kita beranjak ke apartemen lunamaria,di kamar lunamaria kita bisa liat seorang gadis berambut pink sepundak sedang linglung memikirkan sesuatu,mungkin mikirin author yang ganteng ini (DIGOROK luna),lunamaria dapat acara penting dalam hidupnya yaitu bertemu atasan,lebih atas lagi dari jabatan athrun yang menjadi faith,kali ini dia diajak makan 'VIP' alias 'very important person',lunamaria memikirkan sebaiknya pakaian apa yang dia gunakan untuk meeting seperti itu,lunamaria melihat isi lemarinya.

"gaun...,tidak,kaos...apalagi,kemeja...hah!payah"ucap luna sambil membuang pakaiannya  
"hah...apakah tidak ada baju bagus untuk aku pakai?"bingung luna

Lunamaria berfikir sejenak

"mungkin aku bisa menelpon meyrin"ucap luna lalu dia mengambil hpnya lalu menelpon meyrin.

"hallo"jawaban dari meyrin

"hallo meyrin,ini luna"ucap luna

"eh. Nee-chan ada apa?"tanya meyrin

"meyrin aku dapat masalah nih,kau ada pakaian bagus tidak?"tanya luna kembali

"untuk apa?"balas meyrin

"aku dapat meeting makan 'vip' dari atasan,kau ada baju bagus tidak?"ucap luna

"tunggu ya...ehmmm,ah! Bagaimana kalau kimono? Ehh modelnya sich sedikit mirip ama lacus clyne,kira-kira kakak bisa pikirkan kan kalau kakak pakai kimono ini bagaimana?"ucap myerin

Luna membayangkan dia sedang makan vip menggunakan kimono yang modelnya kira-kira sedikit mirip ama lacus clyne,readers bisa bayangkan kan?

"tidak... ada yang lain tidak?"tanya luna

"eh...kalau zaft space suit?"tanya meyrin

"hey!meyrin kau gila yach?!masa kakak makan di restoran menggunakan space suit!"kesal luna yang sekarang membayangkan dirinya makan dengan menggunakan space suit zaft.

"ehh.. kalau begitu bagaimana kalau baju tidur?"tanya meyrin yang sudah mulai 'ngaco'otaknya

"tuuut..."telepon luna tutup

"heh!..kok ditutup!... ya sudahlah"ucap meyrin

Karena luna bingung akhirnya ia memutuskan keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi ke temannya,sekarang kita beranjak ke shinn yang lagi membawa barang belanjaan makanan snack ke apartemen kamarnya.

"hm,hm,hm lumayan buat penunda lapar"ucap shinn sambil membawa belanjaan.

Shinn masuk ke kamarnya,di dalam dia menutup pintu lalu menoleh ke depan , di depannya ada seorang gadis berambut pink sepundak sedang mengotak-atik lemari baju shinn,shinn pun terkejut akibat kedatangan luna.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMAR KU!"TERIAK SHINN

"eh shinn,aku kira kau belum kembali,gini shinn aku punya masalah bisa bantu aku tidak?"Tanya luna

"masalah apa itu?"Tanya shinn

Luna menjelaskan permasalah yang sekarang dialaminya akhirnya shinn pun mengerti.

"owh,kalau begitu…aku akan bantu kau"ucap shinn

"WAH TERIMA KASIH SHINN"ucap shinn

"tapi jangan lakukan tindakan seperti itu lagi ya"ucap shinn

"ok"balas luna sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Akhirnya shinn pun harus turun tangan,membantu lunamaria yang kebingungan dia mengeluarkan beberapa pakaiannya yang kira-kira sedikit cocok ama lunamaria,shinn mengeluarkan pakaian jas hitam.

"eh.. luna mungkin jas ini sedikit cocok dengan mu"ucap shinn

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan-"ucap luna terpotong

"TUNGGU-TUNGGU-TUNGGU,JANGAN BERCANDA, BUKA BAJUMU DI KAMAR MANDI!"teriak shinn sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya.

"hehehe,aku hampir lupa,aku kira kamarku"ucap luna dan dia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaian

"hampir saja aku mimisan"ucap shinn yang lega

5 menit kemudian luna keluar dengan menggunakan pakaian jas hitam lama shinn.

"bagaiamana luna cocok?"Tanya shinn

"terlalu besar"ucap luna,shinn pun nyungsep

Akhirnya shinn mengeluarkan baju ke-2

"nih dia pakaian lama adikku,mungkin cocok dengan mu?"ucap shinn sambil mengeluarkan pakaian ke-2 yaitu baju bagus punya mayu asuka

Lunapun mengambil dan melihat pakaiannya namun…

"shinn..aku mau Tanya…pada umur berapa adikmu meninggal?"Tanya luna

"eh…sepuluh"jawab shinn

"lalu kau tau artinyakan?"balas luna

"eh…kekecilan.."jawab shinn dengan polosnya.

"LALU KENAPA KAU MENGASIH AKU PAKAIAN SEPERTI ITU!"TERIAK LUNA

"kan terlihat seksi"jawab shinn

*LUNA MENGGOROK SHINN*

5 menit setelah luna menghabisi shinn

"WHA! 1 JAM AKU HARUS BERANGKAT BAGAIMANA INI SHINN?"Tanya luna dengan panic

"tenang aku tau caranya,kau pakai baju tidur saja"saran shinn

lagi lagi LUNA MENGGOROK SHINN

"AKU TIDAK BERCANDA!"TERIAK LUNA

"BAIK-BAIK aku akan temukan caranya"ucap shinn

Setelah 5 menit kemudian shinn mengeluarkan pakaian dulu ibunya pernah pakai.

"nih ini sedikit cocok denganmu"ucap shinn memegang jas putih buat perempuan dulu ibunya pernah mirip kayak di pakai ibunya di episode 1 GSD tapi ini berwarna putih dan bawahannya cocok kalau pakai rok warna putih juga.

Luna memegang pakaian tersebut

"hemm…lumayan deh yang penting cepet"ucap luna langsung mengganti pakaiannya di kamar mandi.

5 menit luna keluar dengan menggunakan pakaian yang shinn sarankan.

"hemm lumayan deh"ucap luna

"kalau begitu sebaiknya kau buruan pergi,karena mungkin kau sudah mau telat"ucap shinn

"betul juga,dah shinn"ucap luna lalu dia berangkat.

Kebesokan harinya.

Di kamar shinn

Shinn lagi menonton tv,tiba-tiba

*JEGER*LUNA MENENDANG PINTU SHINN SEHINGGA PUN TERKEJUT

"WHA!LUNA APA MASALAHMU?!"ucap shinn

"NIH MASALAHNYA"TERIAK LUNA SAMBIL MENUNJUKAN PAKAIAN KEMARIN yang shinn kasih.  
"UDAH SLETING ROKNYA KENDOR,BAJU KANCINGNYA PUTUS,DAN KAU BELUM PERNAH MENCUCINYA YA?"

"iya"jawab shinn dengan jujur

"MISETEAGERU SHINN ASUKA…!"ucap luna yang sekarang tatapan matanya berubah warna 'MERAH'.

"l-luna!'kata terakhir shinn sebelum dihabisi luna pacarnya sendiri

*LUNA MENGGOROK HABIS SHINN ASUKA KALI INI DENGAN MAXIMUM OUTPUT*

-TBC-

Kira:kali ini ceritanya sedikit mengesankan karena shinn digorok oleh pacarnya sendiri

Author:kalau begitu bagaimana kalau selanjutnya kita menyaksikan kira digorok oleh pacarnya sendiri?

Kira:WHA!JANGAN,AKU TIDAK MAU DIHABISI LACUS..*memohon*

Author:kalau begitu bayarkan aku makan

Kira:hai….

Shinn:onore author…!


	3. Luna:menyelinap acara Shinn,DE ARIMASU!

ANE UPDATE LAGI!,kali ini ada crossover sedikit saja ya,ya

*BUAK,BUGH,BEGEM*DIGEBOK READERS.

DISCLAIMER:'GSD PUNYA SUNRISE'

Hari ini adalah hari pada saat acara musim panas tiba, hari ini Athrun men-sms Luna dan Meyrin untuk reunian crew zaft waktu dulu,untuk jaga-jaga Athrun terpaksa harus ngajak pacarnya yang *ganas* nya nggak karuan itu, yang bernama 'Cagali Yula Atha' (buat couple asumeyrin ane minta permohonan maaf dan bela sungkawanya ya)*BUAK DIHAJAR WARGA SEKAMPUNG ,lanjut ,mereka ketemuan di taman, setelah itu mereka beranjak ke tempat Shinn,karena mereka akan berencana menggunakan acaranya di tempat Shinn, sekaligus membuat kejutan,tidak lama kemudian mereka tiba di dekat pintu apartemen tapi mereka dikejutkan dengan Shinn yang keluar dari apartemen,agar trick mereka tidak diketahui mereka mengumpat.

"kira-kira Shinn mau pergi kemana ya?"tanya Meyrin.

"tidak tau"jawab Luna.

"mungkin dia mau pergi ke tempat pacarnya"jawab Cagali dengan polosnya.

Akibat ucapan Cagali ,Lunamaria naik darah alias 'kesal'.

"APA!"kesal Luna yang mulai keluar api-apinya itu.

"tapi kitakan belum punya bukti Shinn mau pergi kemana?jangan asal ngomong Cagali"ucap Athrun.

"KALAU BEGITU KITA BUNTUTI SAJA DIA ,aku mau tau, mau pergi kemana ntuh anak"ucap Luna dengan semangat mau menghajar.

"tapi kakak,kalau kenyataanya Shinn tidak ketemuan ama ceweknya bagaimana?"tanya Meyrin.

"ya...aku tidak akan marah"balas Luna.

"kalau iya?"tanya Athrun.

"GW BAKAL ABISIN NTUH ANAK!"teriak Luna yang berubah 180 meter pake derajat.*?*

Mereka berhasil membuntuti Shinn sampai di taman dekat air pancuran, disana Shinn duduk di kursi taman, sementara si Athrun,Cagali,Meyrin dan Luna ngumpat di pohon terdekat.

"tempat ini kayaknya lumayan cocok kalau untuk berkencan"ucap Cagali.

"iya"balas Athrun dengan melupakan keberadaan Luna.

Luna menahan amarahnya,sementara si Meyrin hanya bisa menyaksikan gunung berapi yang akan segera meletus, takut telinga Meyrin budek dia sumpel kedua telinganya pake tangan.

"hmm..."gumam Shinn merasakan keadaan sejuk.  
"sebaiknya aku belikan bunga dulu deh"ucap Shinn beranjak dari kursi lalu pergi ke tempat toko bunga terdekat.

"Shinn membelikan bunga! ,nampaknya tidak akan salah lagi"bisik Cagali ke athrun.

"eh..mungkin bisa saja dia akan ketemuan sama atasannya"ucap Athrun untuk menurunkan amarah si Luna.

"tidak mungkin,karena setiap kalie dia bertemu dengan Lunamaria ,dia tidak pernah dibelikan bunga"ucap Cagali.

Amarah Luna kini makin meninggi ,ucapan Cagali memang benar-benar kenyataan,selama ini dia berpacaran dengan si bocah Shinn, dia tidak pernah dibelikan sekuntum bunga sepeser beberapa lama kemudian,Shinn pun kembali ke tempat duduk tadi.

"lama sekali ya, kira-kira dia sedang ngapain sih?"ucap Shinn yang bingung dengan kata-kata 'lembut nan sopannya'.

"nampaknya si Shinn emang benar mau kencan"ucap Cagali.

"sabar yak kak"ucap Meyrin nepuk pundak kakaknya.

_/benar,benar mau cari mati,ntuh anak_/ucap Athrun di batinnya.

Amarah Luna sekarang udah tinggal kita tunggu saja kapan akan meletus,karena selama ini Shinn tidak pernah berkata lembut nan sopan,selalu kasar padahal pacarnya.,setelah menunggu mereka di kejutkan dengan suara misterius.

"SHINN-KUN..."teriak seseorang memanggil nama shinn jika di prediksi suaranya alami dari 'perempuan'.

Shinn pun menoleh ke samping,dia melihat gadis memakai baju gaun berwarna hijau muda,berambut sepundak di kuncir 1 ke arah kiri,serta wajahnya lumayan cantik*melebihi kecantikan Luna*.

"wih,lumayan kalau begini sih Luna kalah cantik"ucap athrun *sang penghianat*

"wah,akhirnya kau tiba juga!"ucap Shinn menyambutnya.

"maaf,tadi dijalan macet"ucap perempuan itu.

"nggak apa-apa,wah!nampaknya hari ini kamu makin cantik"ucap Shinn memuji ke perempuan itu.

Luna langsung naik darah akibat pujian dari shinn yang indah nan romantis itu.

"grrrr,gadis itu!"geram luna yang mengepal tangannya yang udah gatel ,mau menghabisi Shinn.

Di pikiran Meyrin saat ini. /_malangnya__ si bocah yang bernama __S__hinn itu__,__ akan__ segera__ lenyap di tangan kakaknya_ di pikiran Athrun_,__/__nampaknya acara reunian ini akan__ segera__ dibatalkan dan digantikan dengan acara pembantaian luna_ _terhadap__ si bocah__ shinn__/_ ,dipikiran Cagali _/__akan ada tontonan menarik_/,sementara di pikiran Luna hanya ada 'pemikiran, hukuman special, untuk Shinn '.balik ke Shinn scene.

"bisa saja kau ini,aku kesini cuman untuk bertemu teman lamaku kok"ucap perempuan itu.

"nih bunga untukmu,untuk mengingat waktu kita berteman dulu,'quess paraya'"ucap Shinn mengasih bunga ke gadis itu.

"wah,terima kasih ya,persis kayak waktu dulu,kau mau memberi aku bunga untuk berkencan tapi kenyataannya aku tolak,karena aku masih mau sekolah"ucap quess.

"hahaha,ingat saja kau kejadian itu,tapi sekarang aku sudah punya kok"ucap Shinn.

"wah siapa namanya?"tanya Quess.

"ehm..dia lunamaria,dia lembut,penyayang dan memperdulikan aku"ucap Shinn.

Ucapan dari Shinn, membuat amarah Lunamaria menurun dan sekarang semuanya sadar,bahwa gadis itu hanya sekedar temannya saja titik nggak pake koma,dan sama dengan.

"yah,walaupun dia sedikit cerewet nan sedikit ganas"ucap Shinn menyeletuk sifat buruknya Luna.

*GUBRAK!*Athrun,Cagali,Luna dan Meyrin nyungsep akibat celetukan yang sudah tidak sabar lagi,mau beranjak ke tempat Shinn untuk menghabisinya ,namun niatnya dijegat dengan Athrun dan Meyrin yang menarik bajunya Luna.

"sabar Luna,sabar"ucap Athrun

"sabar kak,sabar"ucap Meyrin

"ano yaro..."geram Luna.(bocah itu)

Shinn pun meceritakan pengalamnya waktu dia berpacaran bersama luna ke quess.

"hei,mendingan kita langsung ke apartemen Shinn saja yuk"ajak Athrun.

"ayo,aku sudah tidak sabar mau hiasin tuh apartemen Shinn"ucap Meyrin

Athrun,cagali,luna dan meyrin pergi dari taman dan kembali ke apartemen shinn untuk menghiasi tempat ruangan shinn.

Sore hari acara Shinn pun berakhir,shinn kembali ke apartemennya,setelah dia tiba di depan pintunya dia membuka pintunya.

"KEJUTAN!"TERIAK ATHRUN,LUNA,MEYRIN,CAGALI.

"WHA!SEDANG APA KALIAN DISINI!"teriak Shinn terkejut

"Hehe,ini cuman untuk acara reunian"ucap Athrun.

"buat reunian pada saat kita di zaft"ucap Luna.

"padahal,aku belum menyiapkan makanan"ucap Shinn.

"tenang saja kita sudah menyiapkan makanan kok"ucap Cagali

"iya acara reunian,acara makan malam bersama,sekaligus acara kehadiran teman lamamu itu"ceplos Meyrin.

...hening sejenak...*krik,krik,krik

Shinn mengecek keadaan kupingnya untuk mengulang perkataan Meyrin tadi,dan allhasil dia tidak salah dengar,bahwa yang Meyrin ucapkan tadi ada kata-kata 'teman lama' Shinn

"KOK KALIAN TAU SICH !"shinn terkejut.

"meyriIIIIIINNNN!"GERAM Athrun,Luna dan Cagali,karena ceplosannya, mengakibatkan mereka ketahuan deh.

"hehehe... damai"ucap Meyrin sebelum dirinya dihajar.

*BEGEEMM!* Meyrin ditendang ke langit

"JAHAAAT!*CLING*"teriak Meyrin yang minggat ke langit.

-TBC-

a/n:maaf ya readers update kalie ini agak sedikit.

Shinn:untung diriku nggak dihajar.

*puk*ada seseuatu memegang pundak shinn dari belakang.

Luna:SHINN KENAPA LOE NGGAK CERITA KE GW SOAL TEMANLOE INI HAH!*mengeluarkan aura MERAH,sekali lagi berwarna 'MERAH'

Shinn:*GULP*

*BEGEM*SHINN DAN AUTHOR DITENDANG KE LAOT

SHINN:KENAPA PADA AKHIRNYE GW HARUS BEGINI! *T,T*

AUTHOR:NASIIIIIIBBB!*T,T*

*byur*nyemplung


End file.
